batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
DC Universe Online
DC Universe™ Online or DCUO is an MMO being developed by Sony Online Entertainment's Austin studio. Jim Lee serves as the game's Executive Creative Director, along with Carlos D'Anda, JJ Kirby, Oliver Nome, Eddie Nunez, Livio Ramondelli and Michael Lopez. EverQuest developers Chris Cao and Shawn Lord are also involved and Geoff Johns is the principal writer. It's free to play and finances itself by DLCs and Premium-Accounts. Summary On July 4, 2008, the first conceptual art was released for the game. The first trailer was released on July 14, 2008. New concept art and screenshots for the game were released the next day. The developers held a Q&A on the same day, where players could ask questions about the gameplay and other aspects of the game. DCUO was also shown and playable in pre-alpha form at major conventions throughout 2009, such as New York Comic Con, E3 and Comic-Con International. Gameplay DC Universe™ Online (DCUO) is a MMORPG set in the DC Universe™. Sony Online Entertainment is working to make DCUO more interactive than standard MMORPGs, while trying to keep key elements of RPGs, which include a leveling system and inventories. The world is mainly a shared, public space instead of heroes or villains owning territory. The public space features dynamically-generated content designed for both hero and villain player characters, which may lead to interesting Player Versus Player battles. Players choose a city for their character, with the currently known cities being Metropolis and Gotham City. The character is given a Justice League of America or Secret Society of Super-Villians Communicator depending on their choice. For example, a hero character may encounter a thug robbing an armored truck while a villain character will instead rob the armor truck. It is also known that player characters have threat ratings which will cause heroes and villains to interact with the character. IGN previewed a demo video, showing Brainiac infecting citizens with a virus that causes them to riot in the streets. Lex Luthor decides to test out his battle armor and Bizarro comes to "help". Superman, along with Supergirl and Green Lantern, helps the 'player' defeat the infected citizens and remove the nanovirus. It's not yet known whether this mission will appear in the final game. Locations The following locations appear in this game. For the city areas, some of the areas there can be visited. Also, there are various hubs scattered throughout Metropolis and Gotham City for both campaigns. In the hero campaign, the players have police stations. In the villain campaign, the players have various nightclubs. The opposing factions are unable to enter these areas: City Locations Gotham City *'Arkham Island' **'Arkham Asylum' **'Arkham Botanical Gardens' **'Island Dock' **'D'Angelo Sewage Treatment Plant' *'Burnley' **'Burnley Freight Yards' **'Club 539' - Also known as the Burnley Night Club, this is one of the nightclubs that the players on the villain side use as a safe house. **'Giordano Botanical Gardens' **'Gotham Arms Apartment' **'Gotham Mercy General Hospital' **'Gotham Tap Room' - This is one of the nightclubs that the players on the villain side use as a safe house. Anyone on the villain campaign that chooses Joker as their mentor begin their quest here. **'Gotham University' *'Greenhouse' *'Museum of Natural History Storehouse' *'Von Gruenwald Tower' *'WGTU Radio' *'Diamond District' **'GCPD 12th Precinct' - This is one of the Police Stations that the players on the hero campaign use as a safe house. **'Iceberg Lounge' **'Intergang Penthouse' **'Mysterious Warehouse' **'One Gotham Center' **'R.H. Kane Building' **'Temple of Crime' **'Wayne Enterprises' *'East End' **'Bat-Signal' **'Cape Carmine Lighthouse' **'Crime Alley' **'East End Free Clinic' **'East End Regal Hotel' **'Ellis Memorial Convalescent House' **'GCPD 9th Precinct' - This is one of the Police Stations that the players on the hero campaign use as a safe house. Anyone on the hero campaign that chooses Batman as their mentor begin their quest here. **'GCPD Special Crimes Unit' **'Gotham City Sewers' **'LexCorp Reclamation Plant' **'Malone Improvement Plant' **'Old Soder Cola Plant' **'Original Wayne Enterprises Building' **'The Bowery' **'Wayne Memorial' *'Gotham City Chinatown' **'Chinese Cultural Center' **'Museum of Natural History' *'Old Gotham' **'Cathedral Square' **'Clock Tower' **'Courthouse' **'GCPD Headquarters' **'Gotham City Hall' *'Otisburg' **'15 Kane Street' **'Ace Chemicals' **'Amusement Mile' **'Gotham Light and Power' **'Gotham S.T.A.R. Labs' **'Joker's Funhouse' **'Knightsdome Sporting Complex' **'Millicent Mayne Plaza' **'Monarch Playing Card Company' **'OMAC Base' **'Stagg Enterprises Gotham HQ' *'Robinson Park' **'Reservoir Side Gazebo' **'The Forum of the 12 Caesars' **'The Pillars of Hades' Metropolis *'Downtown Metropolis' **'Centennial Park' **'Daily Planet' **'Glenmorgan Square' **'LexCorp Tower' **'Old S.T.A.R. Labs' **'Union Station' *'Historic District' **'C.A.O. Dams' **'Metropolis City Hall' **'Metropolis Court House' **'Metropolis Museum of Art' **'Metropolis Urgent Care' **'Old Dutch Quarter' *'Little Bohemia' **'Club L'Excellence' - This is one of the Nightclubs that the players on the villain campaign use as a safe house. Anyone on the villain campaign that chooses Lex Luthor as their mentor begin their quest here. **'MPD 3rd Precinct' - This is one of the Police Departments that the players on the hero campaign use a safe house. Anyone on the hero campaign that chooses Superman as their mentor begins their quest here. **'Metropolis General Hospital' **'Metropolis Metrodome' **'Queensland Boardwalk and Beach' **'Southbank Commercial District' **'University of Metropolis' **'West River Quay' *'Metropolis Chinatown' **'MPD 5th Precinct' - This is one of the Police Departments that the players on the hero campaign use as a safe house. Anyone on the hero campaign that chooses Wonder Woman as their mentor begins their quest here. **'Madame Xanadu's Magic Shop' **'Mannheim's Chinese Theater' **'North Market District' **'Sheeda's Den' - This is one of the Nightclubs that the players on the villain campaign use as a safe house. Anyone on the villain campaign that chooses Circe as their mentor begin their quest here. *'Midtown' **'Cain Street Mall' **'Centennial Park' **'Club deVille' - Also known as the Midtown Night Club, Club deVille is a one of the Nightclubs that the players on the villain campaign use as a safe house. **'Ellsworth Memorial Hospital' **'MPD 7th Precinct' - Also known as the Midtown Police Station, this is one of the Police Departments that the players on the hero campaign use as a safe house. *'Metropolis General Hospital' *'Stryker's Island' *'Suicide Slum' **'Ace O'Clubs' **'Metropolis Shipyards' **'Steelworks' *'Tomorrow District' **'Avenue of Tomorrow' **'Big Belly Corporation HQ' **'Galaxy Communications' **'Jerry White Memorial Eco Corridor' **'MPD 8th Precinct Metropolis Science Police HQ' **'New Troy Central Station' **'S.T.A.R. Labs Building' **'Science Spire' **'Simon Municipal Bridge' **'Starrware Industries' Central City (players must have Lightning Strike DLC) **'Central City Police Department' **'Flash Museum' Main Headquarters *Justice League Watchtower *Hall of Doom Legends PVP Locations *'Ace Chemicals' *'Arkham Asylum ' *'Batcave' Raid Locations *'Batcave: Inner Sanctum' *'Batcave: Braniac Sub-Construct' *'Batcave: Outer Caverns' *'Khandaq' *'Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm' *'Fortress of Solitude: Power Core' *'Fortress of Solitude: Sunstone Matrix' *'Prime Battle Ground' *'Gates of Tarturus' Alert Locations *'Area 51' *'Bludhaven' *'Coast City' *'Gorilla Island' *'H. I. V. E. Moon Base' *'League of Assassins Stronghold' *'Oan Sciencells' *'Oolong Island' *'Smallville' *'Temple of Aphrodite' *'South Gotham Courthouse ' *'Coast City' *'Star Labs: Research Facility' *'Ace Chemicals' *'Stryker's Island Penitentiary' *'Arkham Asylum' *'Batcave: Outer Caverns (alert mode)' *'Hall of Doom Armory (villains)' *'Watchtower Contaminant Facility (heroes)' Release Pre-order Pre-order releases for the PS3 version of the game come with the first issue of the DC Universe Online comic book (Legends #0), a bonus Hero pack or Villain pack depending on which allegiance the player wants and the ability to play exclusively as Batman in a 2-on-2 battle. The Hero and Villain packs include three bonus weapons; the Hero pack features the Bladed Batarang, the Bat-Grenade and Amazonian Gauntlets. The Villain pack includes the Joker's Trick Pistol, the Joker's Confetti Bomb and the LexCorp Kryptonite Blaster. Other pre-order bundles include the comic book, the chance to play as Batman, and various items such as the Bat Drone, the Joker's Flying Jester and Deathstroke's Draw. Collector’s Edition The Collector’s Edition includes a limited edition Batman figure from DC DIRECT, a DC Universe Online prestige comic of the game’s back-story as written by Geoff Johns, the Art of DC Universe Online art book and the DC Universe Online comic book, Legends #0, with an original cover by Jim Lee. File:Heropack.jpg|Hero pack File:Villainpack.jpg|Villain pack File:Legends0.jpg|Legends #0 File:StatueCollectorBatman.jpg|Limited Edition statue Gallery Box Art File:DCUniverseOnlinePS3.jpg|PlayStation 3 File:DCUO-PCboxart.jpg|PC DCUO boxart.jpg DCU-online.jpg|Batman poster Dc_universe_online_Catwoman_poster.jpg|Catwoman poster Art Joker-01Duel.jpg|by Steve Downer Trivia * The registration for the beta started on 20 July 2010 so that users can choose which platform they want to beta test the game for. * DC Comics announced, in January 2010, that they will be releasing DC Universe: Legends; a 26-issue weekly limited series which would be based on the game. External links * Official Facebook Page * Official YouTube Channel Category:Video Games